I'll Walk That Line
by singmetothesun
Summary: Albus is suffering and Scorpius takes a stance. Contains spoilers for Cursed Child.


Requested by TheDeeWhoLived over on Twitter!  
**Prompt:** Let's have bullying that goes too far resulting in injured Albus and a very peeved Scorp that actually scares the bullies!  
**TRIGGER WARNING - EATING DISORDER**

* * *

**I'LL WALK THAT LINE**  
~ a Cursed Child one-shot by RoRoWeasley

* * *

Scorpius was not one for losing his temper, it just didn't happen. Being of a nervous disposition he was a bit of a people-pleaser, always keeping his head down and never quick to anger. Any ill feelings he held toward other people were internalized, obsessed over, and simply allowed to drift past him into the breeze. That was what he told himself anyway.

But everyone has a breaking point.

Scorpius Malfoy's breaking point started on the day he woke up to the sounds of vomiting from the dormitory bathroom. A quick glance over to the next bed over confirmed his suspicions and with a sad sigh, he grabbed his wand and padded over towards the noise.

Albus Potter wasn't dealing very well. They were both having nightmares most if not every night anyway, but his best friend was utterly falling apart. Students all around the castle seemed to think they were completely clued in on the incident with Delphi and made their feelings about it perfectly clear in the corridors or anywhere they were seen. Albus was a nervous wreck and Scorpius hated to see his best friend like this.

Upon entering the bathroom, he summoned a flannel from the towel rack and ran it under the cold tap before squeezing the excess moisture from it. Albus was hunched over the toilet in one of the stalls, dry heaving after seemingly emptying what little contents of his stomach he had. Scorpius knelt down behind him, his wand clattering to the floor nearby and began rubbing his back, applying the cold flannel to the back of his neck beneath his jet black hair.

"Scorp?" Albus asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse.

"I'm here."

Albus let out what sounded like a sob before collapsing back against him. Scorpius instinctively moved his arms to surround his back and chest, taking his weight and allowing Albus to rest his head against his collar bone. He reached up to stroke his friend's forehead first with his hand before replacing it with the cool flannel, gently dabbing at his blazing skin.

"I'm sorry," Albus whispered.

Scorpius shushed him, using his free hand to rub up and down his arm soothingly. Swallowing the lump in his throat he rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, receiving comfort as well as providing. Albus didn't deserve this, made to feel so anxious he was physically sick. He would barely eat during the day, fall asleep in lessons resulting in detentions, and then barely sleep at night. It just wasn't fair. Albus also refused to go to the Hospital Wing whenever Scorpius suggested it. He'd let the matter go, but he was beginning to think he should just drag his best friend up there anyway. This couldn't keep on happening. Albus was going to end up in St Mungo's if they weren't careful.

It seemed so cruel for the pair of them to go through all of the time turner mess, stopping the _daughter of Voldemort_, only for them to come back to school and still get targeted by other students. It wasn't just the odd occasional attack either. It was often enough and severe enough that it had made Albus do a complete one-eighty in the space of a fortnight. The self-confidence that the experience with Delphi had given him, the strength to defend himself, the drive to prove himself, had completely drained away until he was basically running on nothing. All because a select few students decided to drill into him that he wasn't worthy to be his father's son. That, coupled with the trauma they were both coming to terms with, despite Albus knowing his father loved him for who he was, had just made Albus Potter plummet.

"Would you like some water?"

He felt Albus shake his head. "No, just stay here with me for a bit."

"Of course."

They sat there, on the cold tiled floor of their dorm bathroom for who knows how long. With the entirety of Slytherin House being beneath the Black Lake, it was virtually impossible to tell the time of day without a watch. Only when Albus began to stir and try to stand did Scorpius grab his wand and leap to his feet. Ensuring his friend was leaning against the wall and wouldn't keel over, he dropped the damp face cloth into the nearest sink, then retrieved a glass from the adjacent shelves, muttered a quick _Aguamenti _and handed the drink over to Albus.

"Slow sips!" he urged, as Albus tried to gulp down the liquid. He had one arm braced against the wall and Scorpius hovered his hands beneath the cup in case it slipped from his grasp.

Albus finished sipping and replaced the glass on the shelf. "You can go back to bed now, Scorp."

"No way! Not at the risk of you face-planting the floor. C'mon, you are sleeping with me," he said, booping Albus' nose before looping his friend's arm over his shoulder and snaking his own around his waist in support.

Albus was barely awake, ready to pass out from exhaustion. "Oh, okay," came the mumbled response.

As Scorpius supported Albus over to his bed, he lit his wand to allow them to see in the darkness of the dormitory. It was very possible they could both sleep for another couple of hours before daybreak. Helping Albus settle down on one side before crawling in and lying so he was facing him, Scorpius extinguished his wand and dropped it over the side of the bed behind him. Albus moaned sleepily, making himself comfortable before reaching out a clammy hand and squeezing.

"You're the best person I know, Scorpius."

Scorpius felt himself choking up once more and swallowed the lump in his throat. He squeezed the hand back before reaching out and gently brushing the sweaty hair out of his face. Albus Potter was the best person he knew and he'd protect him with his life.

"Sleep, Albus. I'm right here."

#

* * *

Scorpius didn't sleep. Worked up with adrenaline and anxiety, knowing things with Albus were more than likely going to be exactly the same throughout the coming day, the blond lay silently watching over Albus and taking comfort from the sounds of his soft, regular breathing.

Only when the shrill ring of morning alarms began to sound around the dormitory did Scorpius allow himself to move. He could hear their dormmates stirring and the sound of the shower running, no doubt Slytherin Beater Adam Nott as he'd had a late Quidditch practice the night before. Seeing that Albus was still very much deeply asleep, Scorpius stealthily got out of the bed to get dressed and secure breakfast for the pair of them.

Minutes later, not bothering to throw his jumper on over his shirt and tie, he scribbled a quick note to Albus in case he woke up and panicked before heading out of the dormitory. The hangings were closed around both his own and Albus' beds so it wouldn't appear too suspicious to any of their fellow fourth years. Not that he was worried, the boys wouldn't dare to start anything in the dormitory – they had no audience – so he was happy to leave Albus sleeping there while he popped down to the Great Hall.

"Yo, Malfoy!"

He'd barely made it three steps into the common room before he was collared by sixth-year Adrian Selwyn. Scorpius rolled his eyes, very thankful he'd left Albus upstairs but regretting not bringing his wand. He wasn't in the mood for this. He deliberately ignored the older boy and kept walking, not wanting to give Selwyn the satisfaction of a response. That turned out to be a mistake, however, as the next second his feet came into contact with an obstacle – an outstretched leg, and he tumbled to the stone floor.

"Back in the dirt where you belong, Malfoy," Selwyn growled, placing a foot on Scorpius' back to stop him getting up. "Or should that be _Voldemort?"_

Scorpius couldn't help himself. He actually laughed. Selwyn responded by releasing him only to then kick him forcibly in the side. Scorpius didn't cry out in pain as intended though. He'd been subjected to one of the Unforgivable Curses; no other pain compared to the hellfire of the Cruciatus. That pathetic kick was a mere pinprick. "Back off, Selwyn. Go and find your gang. I'm sure they'll be much more interested in hearing what you have to say."

The older boy seized Scorpius by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You want to repeat that, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I do. Back off and find your boys. I have better things to do." And with that, he shoved Selwyn away, who seemed rather taken aback by Scorpius standing up to him, before straightening his shirt and heading out of the common room.

#

* * *

Rose Granger-Weasley was already seated at the Gryffindor table when he entered the Great Hall and Scorpius couldn't help but blush. He might not have the courage to ask her out yet but he couldn't avoid talking to her about her cousin. He caught her eye and waved her over to the Slytherin table, where he began to fill up two plates of toast, jam, and some fruit. There were only about half a dozen other students in the Hall at this early hour.

"Where's Albus?" she asked, concern evident in her hesitant tone.

"Still in bed, he didn't have a good night," he told her honestly. "He was sick around about four. I'm really worried about him, Rose."

"So is Lily. And James even if he doesn't admit it. So am I," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Scorpius snapped, dropping the plate he was holding onto the table. He needed to calm down. Yelling wouldn't help anybody. Closing his eyes and taking a breath he continued softer, "Sorry."

She sighed and sat down on the bench, a sad and regretful look on her face. "You're not wrong. I'm glad he has you, Scorpius. To look out for him and be there for him. It hurts me to see him suffering. He's looking worse every day and it's taking every ounce of my will not to run to Neville."

"Why haven't you told Professor Longbottom yet?"

"I figured you'd get there first. You're his best friend, the only one he trusts."

"That's not true-"

"-Yes it is. All I've ever done is ostracise him. I think Lily is the only one who has never stopped trying. The rest of us Weasleys don't deserve him. James has been a mess but he doesn't know how to go about approaching things. He regrets not being there for Al, I know he does." Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "But he was also really close friends with Craig."

"Oh," Scorpius said, stopping what he was doing and sitting down beside her, absorbing that revelation. He didn't look at Rose though. In fact, his eyes weren't focused on anything.

_Craig Bowker Jr was one of James' friends and we killed him._

"Scorpius! There's a footprint on your shirt! Did someone kick you?" she asked, using her hands to turn him slightly so she could see his back better. He jumped away like he'd been burned. "Selwyn," she said. It was a statement rather than a question.

He nodded anyway. "I ignored him and he couldn't take it."

"Scorpius, you have to tell someone!"

That made anger flood him again, only this time he couldn't stop himself. He stood up and rounded on her. "Really? All of a sudden you're concerned about me? Never mind that your _cousin _is getting this worse than me and is _so _ill he could be hospitalized if this carries on. Just because you haven't given a _thought _to his wellbeing over these years you think telling adults will suddenly just fix things and clear your conscience? C'mon you're smarter than that, Rosie."

"Don't call me-"

"He doesn't eat, Rose. Whatever he eats he _vomits _back up again – that's not eating! He barely sleeps. He's getting detentions because he's passing out in Potions and accidentally melting or exploding things, or he's getting fails on his homework because he can't function enough to answer the questions correctly or write coherent essays. He's drained. He's exhausted. He's having uncontrollable panic attacks at any time of the day. This, _all of this_, because _your_ housemates think it's funny to push him around because he's not who they want him to be. On top of that, he has _no one _at his back but _me _who they hate just as much."

"Scorpius, I-"

"Don't," he growled, a very threatening edge to his voice. "Don't you even dare try and tell me you're sorry. That doesn't even cover it, can _never _cover it." Rose just didn't get it. Bright as a button in lessons, talented at Quidditch, but where Albus was concerned? She didn't understand him, not like he did. She had caused irreparable damage (though not the only one in Albus' family) and yet just assumed it would be fixed overnight by telling a Professor? "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing at the end of the day if he doesn't have any more low points before then."

By now, a steady stream of students had begun to flood into the Great Hall, happily chatting away to friends and heartily enjoying the food the house elves provided. It made Scorpius' stomach turn. Did _any_ of them care about Albus' wellbeing?

He lowered his voice so as to not be overheard. "He has Care of Magical Creatures today, the only class we don't share. If I find out you let _anything _happen to him because I wasn't there…" he trailed off, glaring at her before grabbing the breakfast plates he'd prepared and storming away.

#

* * *

Predictably, Albus barely nibbled on his toast and swallowed two strawberries with a little coaxing. But he didn't throw up again which Scorpius was silently thankful for as he helped his friend with his tie once he was dressed.

It was then he was suddenly engulfed in a squeeze of arms and the familiar scent of Flores aftershave. Scorpius stiffened for all of a millisecond before relaxing, bringing up his own arms to wrap warmly around his friend. Hugging had steadily become a more regular thing for them, a source of comfort particularly after recent events, but Scorpius was still somewhat awkward every time even if he didn't know why. But he fought that off because Albus _needed _this.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. Just thank you, Scorpius. I don't deserve you."

Scorpius pulled back in response but only slightly so his hands were on Albus' waist, Albus' arms still around his neck. It probably should have been weird for the two of them but it was strangely comfortable and right. Albus certainly didn't jump away.

"Are you kidding? Albus Severus Potter, you are my best friend and I will gladly bully you into getting better for the rest of our lives." Albus laughed at that and Scorpius beamed, pulling him in for another hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Scorp."

"Will you _please _let me take you to the Hospital Wing after lessons?" He said it softly, the way his mother would invite him to discuss why the lamp in the drawing room had broken again. Albus didn't exactly agree but neither did he outright protest like usual. Instead, he seemed to deflate, relaxing further into Scorpius' hold and breathing deeply.

"For you," he mumbled into his shirt.

"Thank you." Scorpius pulled back again, making sure he was looking into those emerald green eyes. "I'm not trying to be difficult, Albus. I'm trying to do my job as your best friend and making sure you get well looked after. I can only do so much on my own."

Albus nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, silly. Now, make sure you don't forget your wand!"

#

* * *

That morning they had Charms, History of Magic and Potions, then after lunch, Albus had Care of Magical Creatures while Scorpius had Muggle Studies, followed by Ancient Runes.

Albus managed to stay awake rather well, probably due to the few hours' sleep he'd actually gotten after being up during the night. It was Scorpius' turn to yawn through their lessons. He didn't regret staying up while Albus slept, but his body clock certainly didn't agree. Nevertheless, he powered through.

They shared History of Magic with the Gryffindors and while Rose shot him a few glares from her seat (third across and one in front from his left), Scorpius didn't rise to her again. Albus remained unaware beside him, using the opportunity to doze on the desk, his head buried in his arms. In Potions, they both received praise from Professor Turpin when their Wit-Sharpening concoction was graded top of the class. Albus' lips merely twitched and he kept looking down at the desk, but it was a huge improvement.

Over lunchtime, Albus' appetite was still virtually non-existent. While Scorpius piled cheese and pickle sandwiches, quiche, and salad onto his plate, Albus merely picked at his leek and potato soup. They'd been subjected to very few confrontations so far which was very unusual.

Other than Scorpius' encounter with Adrian Selwyn in the common room, they'd only had two other incidents the whole morning. Karl and Polly had begun taunting them before History of Magic, insisting Albus was a failure, a disappointment and an embarrassment to the wizarding world. Scorpius' daggers for eyes only seemed to egg them on.

Then, on their way down to the dungeons two of Selwyn's buddies, Smith and Pucey, thought it extremely funny to hit Albus with a Trip Jinx on the staircase. Albus would have gone tumbling down to a painful stop if Scorpius and a passing Ravenclaw fifth year hadn't cast cushioning charms to catch him. Scorpius thanked the girl and she shuffled off after making sure Albus wasn't hurt.

#

* * *

Everything went wrong that afternoon.

Once they'd split up for their different electives, Albus heading out to the grounds for a lesson on Streelers (giant colourful snails according to his friend) and Scorpius heading up to the first-floor Muggle Studies classroom, Scorpius' anxiety shot up through the castle roof. Albus had been doing a lot better, but it still didn't stop his mind running over different scenarios. When they were in their different classes Scorpius couldn't keep an eye on him, and the Muggle Studies classroom didn't face the Forest but instead looked out upon the Owlery.

Four minutes into the lesson, he felt it. Professor Finch-Fletchley had just begun his opening lecture on aeroplanes when a sudden icy shiver ran through Scorpius from tip to toe. It was like someone had submerged him in the Arctic Sea and he was suffering cold water shock. His heart dropped into his stomach and his chest constricted making breathing almost impossible. There was someone calling his name but he wasn't focusing. All he knew was that he had to move.

Albus was in danger.

Mentally clocking his wand in his pocket he leaped out of his seat, stumbling into the desk immediately behind him, before taking off out of the classroom door. He sprinted down the blissfully empty corridor, robes billowing out behind him, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Rounding a corner so fast he actually went flying into the opposite wall, he stumbled again as he regained his balance before hurrying on. The only other people around were stragglers late to classes who didn't pay him any mind as he bounded past.

The corridors just seemed to get longer and longer. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his chest was burning but he kept on running. Flying down the stairs three at a time, miraculously not tumbling down in a flail of limbs, he felt the sting up his legs as his feet hit the bottom. Peeves came soaring through the nearest wall but Scorpius grabbed his wand and screamed, "Langlock!" and the poltergeist immediately backed off. Now he was in the Entrance Hall. All that was left was the castle doors and the stretch of grounds until he found his friend.

He didn't even need to go that far. Upon exiting through the great oak doors, he heard noises. Voices, thuds, groans of pain, and laughter. Following the sounds, mostly lost in the heavy wind as soon as they found his ears, he came upon a sheltered alcove around thirty feet away. Peering around carefully, his vision clouded upon the sight that met his eyes.

There were four boys standing over a fifth who was in a fetal position on the ground. As Scorpius watched, two of the boys pulled the fifth up roughly by the arms and forced him to kneel. Scorpius recognized the jet black hair with a jolt to his stomach but the rage flowing through him was from the state of his face. Albus Potter's face was bloodied, bruised, and his nose was most certainly broken.

"Hit him again, Luke!" Owen Pucey's voice rang out. Luke Corner obeyed without hesitation, the dirty-blond-haired Gryffindor obviously enjoying himself and Scorpius cringed as he heard his fist connect and Albus' grunt of pain. As he studied the other boys, he recognized Selwyn's other sidekick, Isaac Smith, who was holding Albus alongside Pucey. The two Slytherins weren't having to egg on the sixth year Gryffindors, who were definitely willing participants.

"My turn," Ciaran McLaggen yelled gleefully.

Not if Scorpius could help it.

"Get away from him," he said dangerously, entering the alcove with his wand raised. Scorpius had lived in a world without Albus. Surrounded by Death Eaters and violence. Without hope and without mercy. He would do anything to protect his friend's life. Albus was his light in the darkness.

_"Think about Albus. You're giving up your kingdom for Albus, right? One person. All it takes is one person." _Those words from Severus Snape echoed in his mind. Albus had saved him then, from those Dementors in that dark world. It was Scorpius' turn to be Albus' light.

His emotions were wild yet controlled. Flashes of everything flitted across his vision.

Albus in Gryffindor. The screams from the castle dungeons. His mother's voice when facing the Dementors. Albus coming out of the lake. Delphi hurting him to get Albus to comply. Craig hitting the floor. Defeating Delphi in Godric's Hollow. Students jinxing them in the corridors. Son of Voldemort. Slytherin Squib. Nightmares. Albus, so anxious he was vomiting. The confrontation with Selwyn. The argument with Rose. Craig. James' friend. Albus' brother's friend. Albus barely eating. Smith and Pucey getting Albus on the stairs. Now, this.

Scorpius snapped.

The older boys turned to face him. McLaggen and Corner were sneering, Pucey and Smith still holding Albus down on his knees. "Get out of here, Malfoy," Smith jeered. "You don't want to interfere."

_Too late, _Scorpius thought. He caught eyes with Albus and his friend's imperceptible nod was all it took to set him loose. "Flipendo!" He aimed his wand at Luke Corner and the Gryffindor went careening into the opposite wall.

McLaggen had his wand out in a flash and aimed a Full-Body Bind curse at him but Scorpius managed to block it. Pucey and Smith were letting the Gryffindor's handle Scorpius while they returned to their assault on Albus. They were kicking him everywhere they could reach and Scorpius only saw red as Albus' grunts of pain echoed around the sheltered alcove.

"Titillando!" he barked, sending McLaggen sprawling to the floor in fits of laughter and shrieks. He writhed on the grass as the tickling hex did its work. Corner had now regained his composure and was now back on his feet with his wand aimed at Scorpius. The Slytherin aimed a Leg-Locker curse at him but it was blocked.

Scorpius, desperate and full of anger, put away his wand and pounced on Luke Corner, dragging them both to the floor. Corner cried out and then Pucey was there, grabbing Scorpius by his arms and attempting to throw him off but he fought back. He punched Corner in the face and blood surged from his broken nose.

Feeling the sting reverberate through his hand, his focus was thrown enough that Pucey was this time able to bodily drag Scorpius off of Corner. A blow landed against his ribs then his jaw but he barely noticed, rolling and catching Pucey's legs bringing him tumbling down.

McLaggen must have been freed from the tickling hex by Smith as he was now back on his feet. But he didn't come at Scorpius, Instead, he went for Albus again, snatching him from Smith's grip and forcing Albus in front of him.

He was using Albus as a shield.

Scorpius backed off then, panting heavily, arms up in a show of surrender. He could taste blood in his mouth and his chest burned. The boys regrouped beside McLaggen, all with gleeful expressions of triumph on their faces.

"Boys, I think we need to teach Malfoy here a lesson too!" Pucey said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You can have me, just let Albus go," Scorpius replied, a pleading note entering his voice. Albus was shaking his head furiously at him, blood dripping from his face.

Smith cackled. "And where would be the fun in that? He's a worthless piece of shit who calls himself Potter. The son of the Chosen One? I don't think so. He's an embarrassment." He spat on the ground.

"You're no better, Malfoy," Corner continued, a hand dabbing his bloody nose. "A son of Voldemort, you're lower than Potter here. Go and run to your sister in Azkaban where you belong."

"And take your father with you," Pucey snapped.

"You leave him alone!"

That came from Albus. Before Scorpius could register what was happening, Albus had stamped his foot down on McLaggen's foot and aimed his elbow into his ribs. McLaggen cried out and let go, allowing Albus to escape. Corner stuck out his leg and caught Albus, but Scorpius leaped forwards and managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Thinking fast, he cast the disarming charm and two wands flew in his direction. He recognized Albus' and saw that Pucey was now wandless.

Albus snatched his own wand back and aimed it at the older boys but Scorpius could tell it took effort. He was holding himself defensively, curling in on himself even where he stood. Scorpius wasn't surprised, after all he'd been through and the weakened state he'd already been in from not eating, it was a miracle Albus was even conscious. This time Albus cast the disarming charm and another wand flew at them – McLaggen's.

As the two that were left armed raised their wands, Scorpius let loose again. He cast two consecutive curses at McLaggen and Pucey, both boys falling to the ground with cries of pain. The two that were still standing looked in horror at the fallen before trying to aim curses back at the two fourth years. Scorpius was ready and a shield charm erupted between them. McLaggen was holding his ears which resembled wilting flowers and Pucey's legs wouldn't stop flailing. The shield charm proved successful as the curses aimed at Scorpius and Albus were blasted back at the captors. Smith immediately began vomiting slugs and Corner seemed to lose the bones from his legs and collapsed to the grass unable to get up again.

One last disarming charm rid Smith and Corner of their wands which joined the others in a small pile at Scorpius' feet. He just had one last thing to do. Something that would be sure these boys would leave Albus alone for good. He pointed his wand upwards at where the roof covered the alcove.

"Reducto." His voice was dangerously quiet and soft.

There was a loud blast and the four bullies screamed and tried to move away as parts of the roof began to rain down. Right at them.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled, tugging onto his arm trying to make him move.

Scorpius merely held up a hand, savouring the moment for a few, dark seconds. Then he aimed his wand again."Protego!" The fragments of the roof hit the shield charm, bounced, and settled. Mere feet above the boys' heads.

They began to scatter, aiding those who couldn't stand up without help then making for the exit. Scorpius stayed rooted to the spot, letting them pass. Albus had his hand on his shoulder, no doubt to keep himself upright. With a flick of his wand, the roof fragments fell harmlessly to the floor with a slight _bang_.

"You're crazy, Malfoy!" McLaggen yelled, scooping Corner up with help from Smith who was still spewing slugs at ten-second intervals. Scorpius freed Pucey from his dancing legs with a quick _Finite_. Pucey shot daggers at him before helping drag Corner and Smith from the alcove.

"You're unhinged!" Pucey spat as they passed.

"Then you know to leave Albus alone now," he answered simply.

They both stood there for a good ten seconds, breathing heavily, the adrenaline wearing off. Albus spoke first.

"You – you can be - really - scary sometimes," he said between breaths. "Truly - brilliant – but bloody - scary."

"Would it be silly of me to ask if you're okay?"

"Probably," Albus said, grimacing. Then his grip on Scorpius' arm tightened and he turned and vomited on the grass. Scorpius moved instantly, one arm hooked under Albus to keep him upright, the other rubbing gently across his back. It was mostly blood that came out, Albus having next to nothing in his stomach again.

"Guess where we're checking into early?"

Albus spluttered in an attempt to get the bad taste out of his mouth. "Hospital Wing?"

"Got it in one!" Scorpius helped Albus straighten up slowly, allowing him to throw his arm around his shoulders and Scorpius gripping his waist again so they could start walking.

They'd only taken three steps however when Scorpius felt Albus go completely limp beside him. Only his fast reflexes stopped his friend from crashing to the ground. Groaning at the dead weight, Scorpius carefully laid Albus down to the grass. He was deathly pale yet his skin was blazing.

Scorpius panicked. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

"Scorpius?"

"Rose? ROSE, OVER HERE!"

She came sprinting over, rambling. "Albus didn't turn up for Care of Magical Creatures and so I went looking for him then I saw McLaggen and Corner and those other Slytherins. Merlin, Albus!" She dropped down on Albus' other side and felt his forehead. "He's burning up. We need to get him on his side. Scorpius!" She was clicking her fingers in his face"

"I- What?"

"Help me turn him on his side. My mum showed me some Muggle first aid, he needs to be on his side in case he vomits again."

"But he's hurt!"

She reached over Albus to put her hands on Scorpius' shoulders. "Scorpius, I know he's hurt and it's bad but you need to focus, okay? We get him on his side and then you can stay with him while I get help, okay?"

Scorpius swallowed and nodded, tears now falling from his eyes. "Okay."

"Right, help me roll him so his chest is against your knees."

They maneuvered Albus into a safe position and Rose sent up red sparks with her wand before sprinting off to find help. Scorpius was left in the alcove with Albus' unconscious body, stroking his arm while hyperventilating and crying.

#

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, I trust you know why you're here?" Professor McGonagall asked as he approached the desk.

"Yes, Professor," he replied quietly, looking down at the floor. "And I accept any punishment you see fit. I- I lost my temper and I shouldn't have."

"From what I hear from Professor Hagrid, Rose Granger-Weasley saw four boys running off as she heard you shouting. Who were the boys, Scorpius?" Her usual stern tone had an underlying note of concern.

"Sixth years, Professor. Owen Pucey, Isaac Smith, Ciaran McLaggan, and Luke Corner."

"So, let me get this straight. You took it upon yourself to take on _four _sixth-year boys rather than get help?"

"Yes, Professor. I couldn't run away, Albus was defenseless and they were kicking him and hitting him. He's my best friend I would do anything for him."

"Scorpius-"

"He would do the same for me!" he yelled, before rubbing his hands over his face. "Look, I know what I did was wrong but there was no other way they would leave Albus alone."

"What if the shield charm you cast to stop the roof didn't work?"

"I knew it would. I just – I just knew it would," he finished lamely.

"And what of the boys' injuries, how much of that was you, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius sighed. "I hit Luke Corner in the face, I cast the Knock-Back Jinx, the Dancing Legs and Ear-Shrivelling curses, and the Disarming and Tickling charms. The rest was their own doing. Smith and Corner aimed those other curses at us but they rebounded off another shield charm and hit each other. And then the Reductor curse was to scare them," he mumbled.

"Well I certainly think that's done the job from what I've heard from Madam Bell. Okay, from what it sounds like, Mr Malfoy, your actions were purely defensive and any harm you inflicted was unintentional. Nevertheless, you do understand I will have to give you detentions?"

"Yes, of course, Professor."

"I will also have to write home to your father."

"Yes, Professor."

"But it will not all be negative, Scorpius. You had honourable intentions and you certainly accomplished a big feat by not only taking on and winning against four sixth-years but also helping to save your friend, our young Mr Potter, from a situation that could have ended much worse. I must discipline you according to the school rules but I would also like to ensure that your actions are not completely frowned upon. You will serve detentions every Wednesday and Friday evenings until Christmas. I will forget your current detentions from the Halloween incident, and I will also award Slytherin House with fifty points."

"Professor, I-" he began to protest.

She smiled at him. "Scorpius, go and see you friend, and get your own face looked at."

"Right, yes! Thank you, Professor!"

#

* * *

Scorpius was thinking about his Charms essay when Albus stirred. He groaned as he tentatively moved his limbs, obviously in a lot of pain. But he smiled sweetly on seeing Scorpius. "Hey."

"Hi," Scorpius beamed at him. "Welcome back."

Albus made to sit up but Scorpius immediately put his hands gently on his chest to hold him down. "Nope, don't you even try! You are staying here for the next few days. You need some rest, some food and rehydration, lots of potions, and some rest."

Albus groaned again and shut his eyes. "I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't," he chirped. "I'm your only source of entertainment." Albus snorted at this before taking a sharp intake of breath, hands flying to his side.

"Maybe you're right about the rest thing, I honestly don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Rose will come and see you later," he blurted. Albus gave him a strange look. "She came looking for you when you didn't turn up to class and she heard me shouting for help. She made sure you were okay and ran back to Hagrid's."

"Why would she care?"

"Albus, she's your cousin." His friend raised his eyebrows at him. "Well, okay and we had an argument about you this morning at breakfast. But I'm pretty sure we're over that now, seeing as she did come looking for you and helped me get you here. I _may _have threatened her…" he trailed off, looking awkwardly at his best friend. Albus only burst out into giggles.

"You? _You _threatened Rose?"

"Apparently I did! I am Malfoy the Unanxious, remember?"

Albus chuckled and moved to grasp Scorpius' hand like he'd done the previous night. "What would I do without you, Scorp?"

"Die a painful death?" he joked, not being able to help himself.

"C'mere, dork, let me hug you."

"Albus, how-"

"I don't care about the pain, I just want a hug from my best friend right now."

Scorpius couldn't deny him that.


End file.
